Hastur (Lovecraft)
Hastur, also known as the King in Yellow, is one of the many Great Old Ones and Cthulhu Mythos deities, acting as one of the most mysterious of Lovecraftian gods. History First appearing in Ambrose Bierce's Haita the Shepherd, the god has been stated to be Cthulhu's half brother, a fallen angel, the god of shepherds, and the duke of Hell itself. He is also the main villain of Magicka, under the name Assatur, who plotted to destroy Midgård by possessing the powerful magician Grimnír, and trick the orcs into distracting the humans, while he transported incorporeal daemons into Midgård, which were tearing the world apart. He has also been known to be the spawn of Yog-Sothoth. Hastur's true form shall never be revealed, but there are two main ways that he is constantly imagined. The first one is a shapeless blob of octopi-like appendages, a common trait among Cthulhu related deities (and is also similar to his half-niece Cthylla). The second is a humanoid hidden by a golden cloak with a family of similarly colored tentacles oozing out from under him. Other than Hastur's debut, he is mentioned in H.P Lovecraft's The Whisperer of Darkness and is used as more of a placeholder name for certain stars in Robert W. Chambers' collection of written stories. Also, in Robert W. Chambers' ghost story The Demoiselle D'Ys, he is treated as the usual supernatural entity, but in The Repairer of Reputations, he is referred to as a location. This could be because a continuity error, a simple coincidence, or they are possibly named after each other. Servants & Followers Hastur has several followers, both human and extraterrestrial. The most notable are presumably the Brotherhood of the Yellow Sign and the dragon-like Byakhee. Media Influence Hastur/The King in Yellow has been referenced in countless forms of Media. Some notable are: *Johannes van der Berg, is a Dutch self-described intellectual who is a possible avatar to Hastur, in the video game The Sinking City. *Hastur (as the Yellow King) is worshiped by Errol Childress and other members of the Tuttle Cult in True Detective Season 1. His realm of Carcosa is also mentioned. *Fenric from the Doctor Who story "The Curse of Fenric", who is also known as Hastur the Unspeakable, an Great Old One who opposes the Seventh Doctor. *Hastur: A feared and sadistic demon holding the rank "Duke of Hell" in Neil Gaiman's Good Omens. *George R. R. Martin's A Song of Ice and Fire universe refers to a sorcerer lord, the 69th Yellow Emperor, who rules over the city of Carcosa. The lord claims to be from a dynasty that fell a thousand years before. *The Hanged King: A powerful cosmic entity from the realm of Alagadda (similar to Carcosa). Can enter the physical world either through the SCP-701-play or through his servant, SCP-2264-4. Gallery Hastur (douzen).jpg|Hastur. Hastur (Daniel Kamarudin).jpg|Hastur with celestial bodies in hand. Hastur (Internet).jpg|Hastur with Yellow Sign in hand. Maggot monster by lordnetsua-d1flheb.jpg|Duke of Hell Hastur, a malicious demon from Good Omens. FENRIC.jpg|Fenric, Hastur's interpretation in Doctor Who. TheKing.jpg|The Hanged King, Hastur's interpretation in the lore of the SCP Foundation. Navigation Category:Cthulhu Mythos Villains Category:Dark Fantasy Villains Category:Alternate Reality Villains Category:Horror Villains Category:Book Villains Category:Enigmatic Category:Deities Category:Lovecraftian Horrors Category:Immortals Category:Genderless Category:Psychics Category:Cult Leaders Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Mastermind Category:Monarchs Category:Magic Category:Mongers Category:Brainwashers Category:Monster Master Category:Neutral Evil Category:Addicts Category:Mascots Category:Stock Characters Category:Conspirators Category:Monsters Category:Comic Book Villains